Conventional sheet folding machines exist in a variety of shapes and sizes, and are designed to perform a variety of different folds on sheet products. Typical products that are commonly folded include napkins, tissues, hand towels, and the like.
Typically, conventional folders perform folding operations in a variety of stages and at a variety of different locations within the folder. These folders tend to be relatively large machines that consume a large quantity of valuable space within manufacturing facilities. The space consumed includes both ground space and overhead space—both of which are valuable and limited in most manufacturing facilities.
Many conventional folders also are designed to produce a particular type of folded product (i.e., having a particular type of fold). In order for conventional folders to perform varying types of folds, such folders must typically be retrofitted or partially disassembled and reassembled. Such changeover can consume valuable operating time and money, and therefore is often less attractive than purchasing different folders for producing different types of folded product. However, both of these options are expensive and inefficient.
Sheet folders can require maintenance from time to time, which can prove to be difficult due to the significant height, width, and layout of conventional folders. Ladders, scissor lifts, or other equipment can be necessary to access many areas of the folder, thereby increasing maintenance costs and time, and increasing the opportunities for injuries during maintenance and operation of the folders.